


Little Prince

by abraxos_is_toothless



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Married Life, bit of angst, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxos_is_toothless/pseuds/abraxos_is_toothless
Summary: Cardan worrying while Jude gives birth.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little wip I found and cleaned up. If you want to see more Jurdan stuff just let me know or even send me some prompts on my tumblr @abraxos-is-toothless and I’ll start working on somethings:))

Cardan hadn’t felt such heartache since he had to banish Jude to the mortal lands, enduring months alone without her. Waiting and waiting for her reply to his letters to receive nothing. He’d hurt her he knew, but everything he did was to keep her safe. To keep her alive. He would not live in a world without Jude Duarte; it would break him beyond measure.

Now he was pacing up and down outside his chambers as he listened to her scream.

His wife, his queen, his love was giving birth to their child and he had been banished from the room by the healers. The Fae struggled to have children yes, but he thought with Jude it may be different because she was mortal. Everything was fine, he was at her side from the moment it started, letting her clutch his hand like a lifeline and scream at him that he was never to touch her again. It was his entire fault, she said. He wisely kept his mouth shut, considering he couldn’t lie and he’d most likely say something to upset her further.

Then all of a sudden, Jude’s hand started to go limp in his own, she had gone awfully pale and everyone started shoving him out of the room. He fought them every step of the way, screaming for her, telling her to open her goddamn eyes. The final thing he saw before the doors closed was Jude coming through and screaming as the healer cast some kind of spell.

This was not happening. It could not be happening.

He had been out here for hours now, simply burning a hole into the floor. A few had tried to tell him to rest, to sit down. But he wouldn’t, not while she was like this. He could not hold her hand and soothe her, could not swipe rogue curls away from her beautifully sweaty face, but he would not abandon her completely.

“Your Majesty, they’re going to be alright. She’s a fighter and that child of yours will be one too.”

He hadn’t heard The Bomb arrive, but of course he wouldn’t, she was too fucking sneaky, just like his wife.

“I cannot lose them, either of them. I won’t be able to survive it.” He said it like a whisper, and a prayer, to whatever fucking gods existed. He’d fought to have the family he’d always wanted, dreamed of, and if he lost everything when it was just within his grasp, there would be hell to pay. He deserved something good after all the misery, abuse and neglect he had suffered. They both did.

There was one final scream from inside their chambers before everything went quiet. It felt like years had passed when finally; a quiet cry rang out through the castle. It was the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard.

Cardan dropped to his knees right there in the hall for everyone to see and sobbed.

He vaguely felt someone move to crouch beside him and place a hand on his shoulder just before the doors opened and the healer bowed gently before grinning so wide he couldn’t help but return it.

“You may see them now, but not for too long as the Queen wil-.”

He was on his feet and running before she could finish. As he rounded the corner to their bedroom, Jude was smiling softly and rocking a tiny little bundle in her arms and he felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest.

Trying not to disturb the little creature, he murmured quietly, “Hello, my loves.”

His wife turned to him then; eyes lined with silver, and extended her arm out to him to join them. How could he refuse such an offer?

He crawled across the bed carefully, sitting just behind Jude and placing a kiss to the top of her head before looking down over her shoulder. In her arms was a red faced little sprog with a tuft of black curls, pointy little ears and its mother’s nose. He moved a finger under a little fist and watched as smaller fingers wrapped around his own. He let out a surprised laugh, and Jude turned her head back down to the little miracle they had made together before saying the most beautiful words he’d heard since his wife had told him she loved him, too.

“Cardan Greenbriar, I’d like you to meet your son.”

He cried then, safe within these four walls with his family there to hold him. Wrapping his free arm around her waist, he buried his face in the crook where neck met shoulder and poured his heart out in ways that once feared him so terribly.

“You scared me so much, Jude. I thought I’d lost you, both of you and I couldn’t bear it. You are half of my life dearest Jude. And you have given me the greatest gift of all. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“I’m sorry, but our little Prince had a bit of trouble trying to meet us. But he’s here now. We’re both alright, I promise.”

She kissed him, just a soft brush of their lips first before he pressed against her harder. After a few moments she started to slow and her eyelids began to droop, so he pulled back with a kiss to her nose.

“You rest, I’ll take him. I’m sure Oak is vibrating with the need to see the sprog.”

“That’s your son, Cardan.”

“Yes, he’s my little sprog.”

Jude huffed a laugh as he took his son into his arms for the first time. Cardan cradled him gently and couldn’t help running a finger across a chubby cheek as Jude settled back amongst the pillows. He was nearly at the door, when a voice called out to him.

“I love you Cardan, so terribly much. I hope you know that.”

_“I love you too, my darling god.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short:( All feedback is appreciated<3


End file.
